Left Feet and Annoying Feelings
by Technorogy
Summary: Partiees are meant for dancing, so get up and dance already! Twinleafshipping. Pretty much just fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I feel bad that I haven't uploaded anything in a while, so I'm posting a kink meme fill I wrote back in December. Warning: contains fluffyfluff.**

Barry was confident in himself. He felt that he could do a lot of things. In fact, if he put his mind to it, he bet he could do everything. But there were two things in particular he was certain he couldn't do, and it just so happened that he was face to face with both of them.

He should have seen it coming. Really, it was a fancy-pants party, with dancing. And that was the first thing he really couldn't do. Dancing just was not his thing. It didn't matter what tempo the music was, he had a tendency to knock over anything within a ten-foot radius.

Continuing on, the party was for Dawn. It was a celebration of her new title as champion. This was just an absolute disaster. The only thing he didn't want to do more than dance was think about Dawn.

It's not that he doesn't like Dawn…no, that's the exact opposite of his problem. Thing is, Dawn is supposed to be his _friend_. They'd been friends forever, and they were supposed to stay friends forever. Just friends.

But lately, those stupid _feelings_ had been getting in the way of everything.

He didn't know when it happened, exactly. Maybe he just woke up one day and boom, attraction. All he knew is that he wished they would go away so things could get back to normal already.

But, since that didn't seem like it was going to happen any time soon, he was currently sitting in a chair by himself, trying to will himself to become invisible (it wasn't working).

"S'up, Barry?" Barry was awoken from his trying to ignore everything when Lucas walked over and sat in the chair next to him.

"What? Oh, uh, nothing," Barry said.

"Uh-huh…" Lucas said. "So anyway, have you danced with Dawn yet?"

"Nah, I suck at dancing," Barry replied, figuring that was the easier answer.

"Well, you can't be that much worse than Crasher Wake," Lucas said. He gestured towards the floor, where Crasher Wake was less dancing and more spinning Dawn around the room without any pattern in mind. It caused everyone else on the floor to stand as far away as possible. Barry might have laughed had it been any other day.

"…I just don't want to dance right now," Barry grumbled.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "You sure? She just left Crasher Wake," he said as Crasher Wake relinquished a now very dizzy Dawn.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Barry said.

Lucas gave up on him and left to go enjoy himself, and Barry looked at the clock as he wondered if this party would end soon. Ugh, if only he had Dialga here to speed up the time.

As it may be worth mentioning, Dawn was having similar qualms about dancing with Barry. And, just so luckily for the two, it had much to do with similar annoying feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: NEXT PART YAY~ I wish I could think of comments right now but I can't for some reason.**

Dawn had to sit down, still dizzy from her…dancing with Crasher Wake. But even through her dizziness, she had to admit that this party was really fun. And it was all for her, even! The thought of that just filled her heart with giggles. But still, it felt like she was missing something…

Oh, of course! Barry!

Thinking about it, she really hadn't seen much of her friend tonight. She'd seen that Barry was there, but whenever she'd tried to go talk to him, he'd gone off before she'd gotten very close. Was he avoiding her…? Thinking about that made her feel kind of sad…

Cynthia, the former champion, noticed Dawn sitting there and walked over to her. "You look upset. What's wrong?" she asked.

Dawn sighed. "It's nothing…" she said.

"That didn't sound like nothing," Cynthia said.

"Well, it's just…" Dawn sighed again. "You remember Barry, right?"

"The excited blond boy?" Cynthia asked. "Yes, I remember him. What about him?"

"I haven't seen him at all today, and I really want to…" Dawn said. "He's my best friend, I want to spend time with him, you know?"

"Awww…" Cynthia said.

"Don't 'awww' me…" Dawn mumbled.

Cynthia smiled at her. "Sorry, but it just sounds so sweet!" she said. "You should maybe dance with him!"

Dawn frowned and turned away from her. "I-I-I don't know about that…" she said.

"Why not?" Cynthia asked.

"B-Because we're friends!" Dawn said. "It'd be…weird!"

Cynthia sighed. "You're never going to get anywhere with that attitude," she said, shaking her head. "Look, Dawn, if he asks you, you really should dance with him. Because I know you want to."

"Well…fine, _maybe_…" Dawn said in defeat.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's a secret: the whole thing was done before I posted the first chapter. I was too lazy to post it all at once, though. Sorry guys. P: But anyway this is the last chapter so whoooooo.  
**

Barry was still sitting in the same spot, being antisocial. Lucas walked back over to and glared at him. "You're _still_ here?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Barry said.

"_Booo,_" Lucas said. "What's wrong with you?"

"I told you already, I don't want to dance," Barry said.

"You're being dumb. Go ask Dawn to dance right now," Lucas said. Barry was going to protest more, but Lucas looked as though he was three seconds away from getting his Kadabra to throw him over.

Barry sighed, stood up, and walked rather robotically toward Dawn. Dawn's face lit up as he approached. "Oh, hello, Barry!" she said. Cynthia giggled and walked off.

"Yeah…hello…" Barry said, his face flushed. "So…uh…uh...w-well…"

"Yes…?" Dawn asked.

"Uh…uh…well…uh…y'know…uh…" That continued on for a while, and Dawn wondered if he would ever spit it out.

"Uh…doyouwanttodancewithme?" Barry asked quickly.

Dawn blushed and glanced down at the floor. "U-Um…" Barry looked at her, feeling very much like he wanted to dig a hole and crawl in it to live there forever.

"…Sure," Dawn said finally.

Barry's eyes widened. "O-Okay! Awesome!" he said.

The music playing in the background changed to something much slower in tempo then. Barry glanced around and noticed that Lucas was by the band that was playing, looking over at them. Barry decided to put both _"Thank Lucas"_ and _"Sock Lucas in the face"_ on his mental To-Do list.

"So..uh…okay," Barry said, holding his hand out towards Dawn. They both blushed more furiously than they had been and Dawn took his hand.

Barry led them onto the dance floor, then stared at Dawn awkwardly as he tried to figure out where he was supposed to be putting his hands. Dawn giggled softly and moved Barry's hands onto her waist before putting her own arms around Barry's neck.

The two of them tried to move, but Barry ended up stepping on Dawn's foot. "Sorry…" he mumbled. They crashed into another dancing couple and Barry had to apologize again. This kind of thing happened multiple times, and so they decided on just staying in one place, swaying a little.

"So…you're champion now…" Barry said. "That…uh…that's really cool…"

"Th-thanks…" Dawn mumbled.

The subject ended up being dropped as soon as it was brought up. They continued swaying together in a sweet silence before Dawn spoke again. "Um, hey, were you trying to avoid me before?" she asked.

Barry frowned. Had he been that obvious about it? "Uh…well…maybe a little," he said awkwardly.

"…Oh," Dawn said.

"N-Not that I didn't want to see you!" Barry said quickly. "I-I mean, it's just, I was kinda confused and I really like you, and…" He trailed off then; he really hadn't intended to say that last part.

"Y-You do?" Dawn asked.

"…Yeah," Barry said sheepishly. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and their faces came closer together…

They kissed for a long while until they realized that they were in _public_ and nearly everyone in the room was watching them. Dawn smiled softly up at Barry. "O-Oh yeah, I really like you, too…"


End file.
